Mercy Troubadour
Mercy Troubadour is a fictional character in the Celesti Universe. She is the main character of the spin-off, Regression, and is the only Equisarian character to have a leading role in any of the Celesti Roleplays and additional stories. Confident and competant, Mercy is able to rally a number of armies to fight against Silveon's, an act that affects the main storyline in Celesti, and allows the main party, including Ranna and Frost, to defeat Silveon uninterrupted. Character Profile Background Daughter to General Chiron Troubadour - the Third General of the Imperial Centuri Forces. Mercy was born on a bright morning in June, mid-summer in the Silver City. She was the playful type; always inquisitive and with a thirst for learning. But she was also sickly at birth, and had an illness known throughout Equisarian kind as being only found in one in every ten thousand children, statistically. Her body had been weak and doctors had not initially believed that she would survive through childhood. Yet, despite all odds being stacked against her, Mercy did survive. Being the daughter of a Centuri General granted Mercy many liberties, the least of which granted her the title of noble within the Centurian aristocracy. She was wealthy growing up, and received anything that she so desired from her father, though she never once exploited her money. By the time she was 15, she was already deeply involved within the politics of the country, and often influenced her fathers opinion based on her own decisions. Few knew that the young Mercy played such a role within the governing of Centuri, and had they done so, perhaps they would have taken Chiron's messages in court less seriously. She become very insightful and wise as she grew older, and she ever trained under the tutoring of many outside warriors, who could all teach her different aspects of combat to give her the upper hand. She became an elegant fighter, not just for her people, but for Pure's the world across, and during the Centuri-Vennicio war, she even served upon the field of battle herself, devastating the enemy with her order and grace. Personality In short, a busy body. Always bustling and rushing around wherever she goes, and rarely finds time to relax while she is working. Mercy is a hard worker, believing in what she is trying to achieve. She is also determined, and this helps her in her field of work, especially as the Centurian society is a rather sexist one, only listening to her because of her fathers reputation. Never does she let anyone push her around though, and this can make her a little stubborn at time, though she does understand when her requests or expectations are unreasonable. Relationships *'Chiron' - Mercy's father. Mercy looks up to her father with the greatest of respect, which is shattered after the shocking revelation that he had been working against her, even if he had no intention to hurt her. *'Lyle and Holt' - Luparians that rescue Mercy from her chambers before she could be executed. Mercy is forced to travel with both Lyle and Holt when troops are still pursuing her. Later, they join in her quest to unite the countries of Celesti against the threat of Silveon. After the events of Regression, Mercy and Lyle marry, and have two boys together. *'Leosuke' - Leosuke was Mercy's carer until she was eighteen. Leosuke cares for Mercy as if she were his own child, and it was with his support that Mercy was able to gain the support of many of the countries, as well as keeping her going when things got rough. Role in Celesti Regression As the main character, Mercy holds the most significance out of all the characters. She is the main diplomat and a competant fighter, and also forms a complicated relationship with Lyle part of the way through the story. She doesn't allow this to distract her however, and through out the story her mission is to gain countries respect and help, aiming for them to side with Centuri. She is combatted by her father, who agrees with some of Silveon's ideals, and does not want a united front against him. The reason Mercy is almost killed at the start of the story after being accused of murdering Emperor Seti of Nabreus is because of her father, as he was the one that ordered the assasination. Mercy is a strong character that is able to hold her own, but is also able to allow her emotions to get the better of her, allowing for a more believable and personal character to become central, being a good change from the side of the hardened mercenaries that appear in the main Celesti story. Her relationship with Leosuke is awkward, but they both trust each other, and the two sides of the story tie up together when they reunite. Celesti Whilst having no screen time during the story, Mercy's actions of rallying troops and countries in a united front against Silveon and his men is a crucial act that allows the main characters to confront Silveon without any interruptions, and in this act, defeat him. Successor Mercy is deceased at the time of Successor, but she had two children with Lyle that appear for a short time in Nabreus. Lyle being the head of The Order, and their sons being high up in the same organisation. Lyle, having turned twisted, holds a hatred of his dead wife, who he saw as unfaithful for leaving him.